


a picnic.

by softgay



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Smut, Happy AU, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgay/pseuds/softgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my mission is simple: to write happy sweet pool fics because i want to make other sweet pool fans happy in case they're suffering (like me). i just want tetsuo and youji to be happy and enjoy their youth pffft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a picnic.

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by this official wallpaper: http://oi44.tinypic.com/2d0dstj.jpg

Energetic voices bounced off the walls within that cluttered classroom. The students were a lot noisier today than usual, even though it was still early in the morning. Everyone was just buzzing with excitement and unable to sit still.

Youji and Tetsuo were the only exceptions, of course. Always the odd ones out, those two.

In a daze, Youji listlessly stared into his backpack as if it were an endless void; it was filled with the typical essentials you’d bring along on a camping trip. A flashlight, some batteries, a first aid kit, a change of clothes, a towel, insect repellant. There was also a container with fresh fruit his sister had left for him. While suppressing a yawn, he wondered vaguely if he was forgetting anything.

His sluggish thoughts were shaken when something cold suddenly touched the back of his neck, and he flinched and yelped in surprise. Luckily, everyone was too engrossed in their own conversations to notice.

No longer idle, Youji immediately fixed a glare on whoever was infringing on his personal space. He sighed, looking up to see Tetsuo looming over him as always.

“What is it.”

“Wake up. You forgot your water.”

As he said this, Tetsuo shook the ice cold water bottle in his hand before placing it down on Youji’s desk. Tiny droplets of condensation slowly trickled down along the plastic.

“Ahh. Thanks.”

He knew it. He was missing water. Without it, in this heat, he would have surely become dehydrated and pass out. No doubt about it. Although grateful, he was a little annoyed that, once again, Tetsuo was a few steps ahead of him.

Youji was so out of sorts this morning, he was just glad he didn’t put his shirt on backwards.

“You seem tired. Is your body alright?”

Tetsuo broke the silence that had lapsed between them for the past few minutes, and Youji almost didn’t hear him with all the incessant chatter going on. Repeating the question in his head, Youji’s ears burned and he shot an incredulous scowl at Tetsuo.

“Ha, _you_ know the answer to that.” Youji said curtly, before swiftly turning around in his seat and mumbling under his breath, “ _Someone_ kept me up all night…”

At the corner of his eye, Youji could see that Tetsuo now had a little smile on those lips. A rare sight that only Youji was fortunate enough to witness. In spite of himself, he felt warmth fluttering up to his chest.

“Sorry. If you happen to stumble during the hike, I’ll catch you.”

After those sincere, whispered words reached his ears, Youji felt a chill along his spine that gradually melted into a feeling of pure tranquility. He now had a peace of mind, and all it took was a little reassurance from Tetsuo.

Tetsuo was back at his seat by the window, where radiant sunlight poured in. Youji gazed at Tetsuo in profile for a while, resting his head on his desk. Up until now, he was feeling anxious about this whole excursion with his fellow classmates. He was doubtful that his weak body could handle it, but with Tetsuo’s support, he didn’t feel as hesitant.

\--

“Alright people, quiet! Listen up, let’s _carefully_ board the bus! We don’t want any accidents before we’ve even reached the park, now do we?”

Kamiya-sensei’s voice merrily bounded over the chaotic string of students. His smile was carefree despite his stern orders, and despite his orders, the students were anything but orderly. They all shoved themselves into the bus like a horde of housewives during grocery store sale.

In the messy confusion, Youji was pushed aside and almost tumbled over, but he quickly caught his balance. Makoto happened to witness this, and hurried over to Youji.

“Hey, Nakamura! Pfft, if only you were that aggressive on the court, then the team wouldn’t be _sucking_ so badly! Come down here and apologize to Youji!”

Makoto’s outbursts just made him want to shrink and vanish into thin air. He did not want to draw any unnecessary attention, nor did he want Makoto getting into trouble because of him. Steeling himself, he lightly took hold of Makoto’s arm.

“No, it’s okay, Makoto. Really. I’m fine.”

Makoto sneered at his former teammate, and they both exchanged some colorful insults. He then turned to regard Youji, concern etched into youthful features.

“Ya sure?”

Youji nodded and offered a smile to dissipate his worries.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks.”

Makoto chuckled and grinned broadly in relief, adjusting the bag that hung from his shoulder.

“So, have you ever been to this nature park before? It’s supposed to be really nice this time of year, and we really lucked out with this weather today! I mean, for the past two weeks it’s been rainin’. _Uuuugh_ , it just made me wanna sleep! I was so cathartic, y’know—uh, _oww!_ ”

“You mean _lethargic_. Let’s get a move on, Mita. Sakiyama. Talk all you want on the way there.”

Kamiya-sensei seemed to have struck Makoto with a book and was now digging in his coat pocket for what was _probably_ aspirin. But who could tell.

Most of the seats up front were taken, so Youji blearily made his way to the back, careful not to trip over anyone’s belongings.

Tetsuo had a seat all to himself. Once he approached his row, Youji met Tetsuo’s gaze, a question at the tip of his tongue. For some reason, the words just wouldn’t come up. Not that they needed to, apparently. Understanding the unspoken question, Tetsuo wordlessly nodded and gestured for him to sit down. Youji exhaled and plopped down beside Tetsuo. They should be embarking soon.

Then Makoto invited himself over.

“Hey! Mind if I sit here?”

The seats on the bus were large enough to fit a trio, so technically it was alright. Youji didn’t mind either. He looked to Tetsuo for any kind of objection, but he just shrugged his shoulders and spoke calmly.

“I don’t mind.”

Youji glanced back at Makoto, a smile gently tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Have a seat.”

Makoto gave a friendly nod to Tetsuo and then hopped down beside Youji, grinning from ear to ear.

\--

Rowdy high school kids aside, the drive to the nature park went smoothly without a hitch. However, Youji couldn’t help but feel a rise of nausea as the bus motioned through traffic. The beaming sun did little to help, and there was a spike of claustrophobia as well.

But with Makoto distracting him with his usual silly banter, and Tetsuo quelling his nerves with his calming presence, the ride was over before he knew it. And he was thankful for that.

Evidently, the park was a much needed change in scenery, Youji decided. It was refreshing to see skyward trees instead of skyscrapers. Wild flowers instead of seedy vendors. There was a lovely blend of green and blue as far as the eye could see. Youji was already enjoying the fresh air.

Hiking up the trail was a different story, but he did his best to keep up with the group without struggling. Tetsuo kept a watchful eye, while Makoto laughed and encouraged him.

Eventually, the class reached their destination, where a picnic was waiting for them. Some brought their own lunch. Some, like Makoto, was happily hovering over everyone’s meals, trying to sample a taste.

Youji and Tetsuo found a nice shady tree and made themselves comfortable. While Youji nibbled on a piece of fruit, a delicious aroma drifted from Tetsuo’s bento. Mrs. Shironuma must’ve worked her magic again, and even Youji felt tempted.

As if reading his mind, Tetsuo looked up from his lunch and beckoned Youji.

“That’s all you brought?” Tetsuo asked, tilting his head at the fruit Youji had.

When Youji couldn’t offer any kind of reply, Tetsuo just shook his head and picked up a piece of food with his chopsticks, gliding it over to Youji.

When Youji refused, he just said, “You better eat more than that. There’s enough for us both.”

Youji still rejected the idea, turning his head away. But then the grumbling of his stomach betrayed his pride. He let out a sigh, not wanting to make eye contact with Tetsuo again.

“Come on. I’ll feed ya.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Mouth to mouth, then?”

Youji couldn’t believe his ears and color rose to his pale cheeks. And that would make it less embarrassing _how?_

_“…No.”_

Then, out of nowhere, Makoto fell into the grass with them, his arms and his mouth full with generous helpings of food. He looked like he found nirvana, sniffing the air like a dog, obviously attracted by the enchanting scent of Tetsuo’s homemade lunch.

“Ah, Shironuma! _Mmmmhm_ , that looks sooo good! …I’ll take it if Youji doesn’t want any~.”

“No.”

Tetsuo’s response was instantaneous. It was a sharp, pointy needle that popped Makoto’s allegorical balloon of gluttonous hope.

“Wha—…Aww, _whyyy_.”

Makoto whined and deflated, as if the gobs of junk food in his grasp weren’t enough.

Then, something disrupted the peaceful wilderness, causing everyone to crane their necks towards the source of a terribly peculiar noise. It sounded fast, tearing through the foliage. Swerving into the campsite at a wicked speed, marking up the ground with heated tracks. Nearly crashing into Kamiya-sensei, and he spilled his tea all over his coat, and the look of absolute disgust was hilariously daunting. The foxlike smile vanished from his face, and…a car door opened?

Brilliant, shimmering blond hair billowed in the wind—an eye patch. A mischievous smile. Youji became frozen in place, recognizing who that was. Zenya.

“Sorry I’m laaaate, Kitani took forever preparing.”

The rough-looking, middle-aged man called Kitani—who Youji had guessed was Zenya’s guardian of some sort, stepped out of the vehicle and stood beside Zenya.

Kamiya-sensei didn’t look very pleased at all, and gracefully marched over to Zenya, an artificial smile plastered on his face.

“…What brings you here, Okinaga-kun? This trip was only scheduled for the 2nd years, if I do recall.”

“Well, yes, I suppose that is true! But, Kamiya-sennnnsei. I enjoyed it so much last year that I wanted to enjoy a picnic with everyone again this year, too! Kitani is even doing the catering; everyone will just _fall to their knees_ with his cooking, trust me.”

Youji, and even everyone else, paused in what they were doing to watch this uncanny scene unfold. Kamiya-sensei appeared to be salvaging as much patience as he could possibly muster. Not minding the frigid tension between Zenya and Kamiya, Kitani was busying himself with setting up a sort of buffet.

Kamiya sighed as he let out a humorless laugh that seemed more like a gust of wintry wind.

“Haha, usually…when one wants to venture up a nature path, they walk. Not drive their gas-guzzling cars. You’re not doing much good for the environment, eh, Okinaga-kun?” Kamiya-sensei said as if to scold Zenya.

“Ah! My, my, you mean to tell me _you_ , Kamiya-sensei, walked up the _entire_ trail? At your age? Remarkable! It’s sad to see you didn’t get a heart attack!”

As if to diffuse the abnormally chilly air, Kitani’s gruff yet sweet voice called out to the students, standing before a plethora of steaming hot dishes.

“Come and get it while it’s still warm! There’s plenty for everybody. Dig in.”

Each platter carried a different, delectable smell. So many different flavors and spices. Makoto’s mouth was practically watering, and Youji had to hold him back to keep him from diving in nose first.

\--

While taking a stroll, just the two of them, they had found a secret sanctuary deep inside the woods. It was truly secluded from all the hustle and bustle.

The festivities at the campsite were still going on, though everyone was exhausted and stuffed with food. It was the perfect opportunity to sneak away.

Without permission, of course.

Hand in hand, they watched the sunset over the hilltops. They watched as the evening sky ruffled the atmosphere like a quilt blanket of pastel colors; bright blue melted into yellow, melted into orange, melted into pink. The shadows around them grew larger as the sky grew darker and darker.

Tetsuo was paying no mind to their surroundings. All he could see was Youji. And Youji could see fire in those eyes. They were piercing. He felt magnetized.

The distance between them shortened. Their silhouettes became one. Youji pressed his forehead to Tetsuo’s. They touched. Driven by instinct, their hands moved on their own across their bodies. They knew exactly where to go.

Youji loosened Tetsuo’s tie, unraveling it and grasping each end. He pulled Tetsuo closer to him and his lips curled into an uncharacteristically playful smile. He felt bold, yet bashful at the same time, unable to look up at Tetsuo. Instead, he let his eyes wander over Tetsuo’s exposed neckline. Over his collarbone. Beautiful tanned skin, faint blue lines of veins, and the occasional drop of his Adam’s apple. He wanted to kiss it; he wanted to leave kisses all over his neck.

Tetsuo tore open Youji’s shirt, letting the buttons fly one by one until his naked chest was revealed. He gripped onto Youji’s shirt and pulled him close. Tetsuo had a sort of look in his eyes as if this was the first time doing this in a long, long time. As if touching was never enough, as if each touch were their last. It drove Youji mad.

He couldn’t understand why. Why him. Why Tetsuo. Why them? Why did this feel so right? Even at the wrong times. And there were _many_ wrong times, many close calls, where they were about to be caught in the act. But it was thrill he’d thought he’d never experience. It became his addiction.

“We’ll do it under the stars,” Tetsuo had said through a husky voice.

“Under the moon?”

“Under Heaven above. _God’s watching_.”

Youji noted the hint of dry sarcasm and laughed softly through his nose. Two Catholic schoolboys, sneaking off to sin in secrecy. At least the backdrop of their abominable act was pretty.

Tetsuo felt his way up Youji’s opened shirt, up his torso, until he was cupping his face. He made Youji focus on him. A few seconds passed, with the only sound being the quiet rustling of the leaves on the trees. Then, their lips met. Passion rushed through, like rushing water breaking down a dam. They indulged in each other’s mouths, teasing and sucking each other’s lips. Testing the limit of their breaths. Swimming in pleasurable, playful dizziness. Exploring each other’s bodies, although they both knew one another all too well, but it was like stepping foot on new territory every time. Tetsuo scoped the curve of Youji’s hips with his hands, eliciting a groan from the depths of his throat. Youji basked in the ministrations, leaning into the touch, grinding up against Tetsuo’s thigh to gain friction.

Their knees buckled, and while embracing, they rolled into the grass. The wild dandelions that bloomed there tickled their skin, and the cattail plants just swayed against the breeze. Youji straddled Tetsuo’s hips and arched his back, pushing and nudging against the bulge forming underneath his trousers. A gravelly sigh left his lips as he got lost in the feeling of rubbing against Tetsuo.  The rough sensation of desire building up as their erections strained against fabric. It was frustrating and intoxicating. Tetsuo gritted his teeth to control the lustful sounds slipping out.

They hastily unbuckled each other’s belts when it got to be too much to contain, and once they were freed, they became absorbed in another sloppy kiss. Amidst the heat and the drool and the smacking sounds of their lips and moans, Tetsuo switched positions with Youji. Youji was pressed into the dirt, and he dragged the tips of his fingers up and down Tetsuo’s scalp, massaging him through his tousled mess of hair. Tetsuo’s knuckles kneaded Youji’s length through his boxers, feeling it twitch under his touch. Youji squirmed under that fleeting touch, a tingly numbness spreading along his loins and making him gasp.

Shyly, shakily, one delicate hand clasped onto Tetsuo.

 _“Touch me.”_ Youji mouthed inaudibly, desperately, shuddering as he guided Tetsuo’s hand.

Jolting and writhing, awash with rough waves of pleasure, Youji was stroked and played with until his cock was throbbing between Tetsuo’s calloused fingers. He trembled and bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to continue thrusting into the palm of Tetsuo’s hand. But he didn’t want to be the only one feeling like this. He didn’t want this to end.

“ _Aahh_ …” He moaned as he pushed Tetsuo’s hand away from his crotch, and then glanced up at him. Tetsuo’s composure was bursting at the seams, eyes narrowed in desire. Good.

A little slither of laughter escaped his opened mouth, as Youji voluntarily rolled onto his stomach, his rear in the air. His pants around his ankles.  

 _“Tetsuo…”_ He tasted the name on his tongue and liked it, anticipating what came next with bated breath.

Tetsuo needed no explanations, kicking his pants off his legs and seizing Youji by his hips, breathing him in. Youji turned his head and kissed the base of Tetsuo’s neck, feeling the tip of Tetsuo’s cock grazing over his entrance.

The feeling of being filled over and over again. Feeling pressure disappear and reappear in rapid succession, the slick sounds of their flesh slapping against each other. Youji’s voice cracked, his gasps becoming hoarse and unruly. Tetsuo was all around him, inside him, plowing into him with smooth and steady thrusts.  Soon, neither of them could hold back. Tetsuo’s movements became passionately frenzied, pumping Youji’s cock as he drove into him. Youji hissed through clenched teeth in delight, backing himself into Tetsuo’s thrusts and clawing the ground like an animal. They both were sweaty, unrefined animals, the way they were just fucking in the forest. Not a care in the world, panting and soaking each other up.

Youji cried out through a spiraling haze, and that was when his knees finally gave out. His heart was racing with a muddled mind, but he felt incredibly content. He felt Tetsuo tremble within in and heard a grunt, before all his weight toppled onto him.

They were both spent, still connected and catching their breaths. Tetsuo leaned into Youji, leaving gentle kisses along his spine. Youji savored the feeling of those lips pecking along his sticky skin, and then all consciousness faded away.

\--

After several minutes had passed, Youji was startled awake and found that he in near darkness, the only source of light coming from a lantern. He felt slightly disoriented, and drowsiness was threatening to pull him under again. Looking up, he noticed that he was sitting up against a tree, with Tetsuo nestled beside him, who was fully alert and watching him coolly.

Youji breathed in the nighttime air, listening to the cacophonic chirpings of crickets. Even though he wasn’t out for long, it felt like he had been sleeping for hours. He groaned and rubbed his temples.

Next to him, he heard Tetsuo sigh and felt a large hand ruffle his hair. He was too sleepy to flinch away, welcoming the contact. Tetsuo’s hand was warm.

“You were out like a light.”

“Haha, yeah. I know.” Youji smirked and nudged him in the elbow. “You wear me out.”

“Hear. Drink.”

Tetsuo reached into his bag and gave his water bottle to Youji.

“You passed out. You’re probably dehydrated. So drink.”

Youji hesitated, but then complied. He took the water bottle and took a swig, feeling rejuvenated by the fresh cold water.

“Ahh, thanks.”

Tetsuo suddenly stood up and offered his hand to Youji. Still feeling a little spacy, Youji stared at it dubiously, yet admiringly. He thought Tetsuo had very nice hands.

“C’mon. They’ll probably be looking for us soon.” Tetsuo’s voice was serene, yet powerful. Deep.

He was right. Kamiya-sensei and everyone. By now, they must’ve noticed that the two of them were gone.

Youji nodded in affirmation and then pressed his hand to the tree for support. He forced himself to stand, but his knees were weak. He stumbled and frowned, feeling embarrassed.

At that moment of self-loathing, Tetsuo grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He kept him steady on his feet and looked earnestly into his eyes.

“Want me to carry you?”

Youji glowered at him. He knew he would, too. How humiliating that’d be.

“Absolutely not.”

Together, the two of them ventured down the trail, returning to camp with rumpled clothes and unkempt hair.

When Kamiya-sensei saw them both in that state, Youji felt dread pool into the pit of his stomach.

“Ah, there you two are! I was worrying to death over here! My goodness, what on Earth have you guys been up to?”

Youji didn’t know if him and Tetsuo simultaneously answering with, _“A jog.”_ was more humiliating than being carried, but at least their story was somehow believable. 


End file.
